


In the name of Emrys

by new noveler (ilony)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Arthurs POV, Captured, Hunting, Hurt Merlin, druid camp, pyre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilony/pseuds/new%20noveler
Summary: After a hunting party gone wrong, Merlin is send back to Camelot. Arthur continues the hunt to come across sorcerer's with plans of there own.





	1. The hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, my first fic ever...  
Hope you all enjoy, this is unbeta'd so if you see any glaring error let me know.

Arthur sat high on his horse, his hand strengthening his grip on the spear in his hand. Looking around to see his fellow knights and a few of the nobles that had stayed over for the autumn festival, all horsed like he was. On the ground surrounding them were a dozen or so servants armed with shields and sticks to drive the boar once they had found it. But for now they just waited for the scouts to find the tracks to follow.

Normally just before the festival a big hunt was organized for the grand feast and this year was no different. The game caught during this hunt had been good, a few dears, rabbits and some pheasants. When Arthur had been satisfied with his haul of kills he returned to Camelot. On his way back he spotted a boar. And not just any boar. It was larger then any Arthur had seen before, yet he didn't had the equipment or manpower to hunt it properly so he had to come back for it after the festival. The festival itself had gone well. It wasn't the first he hosted as a king, but he was always a bit nervous around times like these. He had been all kinds of polite to the nobles that came from all over Camelot to enjoy the food, entertainment and most off all the company of the king. He had visited some of the street performances in the market and overall mingled with his people. There had only been one glitch in the festivities. A druid had worked his way into Camelot and had tried to enchant Merlin (even though Merlin vehemently denied it, "he was just asking the way", yeah right). And now it was all over, most of the visitors had gone home, just two of the nobles stayed, lured in by the promise of a hunt and more importantly some private times with the king. 

They had been out here for the better part of the day and still had not found the boar. Arthur was thinking that today was maybe not the day that the boar would be caught. He was starting to become annoyed with the trackers and bored with just siting and waiting. At least he wasn't the only one that got bored. Thinking about it, the other men on horseback where mostly enjoying idle chatter among themselves. He thought about giving up and returning to the camp when his eye caught Merlin. He had decided to drop his shield and stick an sat down at the base of a tree, the lazy sod, Arthur guided his horse towards Merlin, 

'Taking a break Merlin?' He said while looking down on his servant. Merlin had the good manners too quickly stand up and looking startled by Arthur's unexpected approach. 

'I taught..' Merlin started.

'And that is where you went wrong,' Arthur interrupted. He looked down hoping Merlin would take the bait and quip with him for a bit to take his attention away from the waiting. Merlin just looked annoyed but didn't respond. 'Why did you sit down?' 

'Sir Percival and Lord Sebastian are trying to pick up the trail of the boar until they come back we won't move so why not rest and relax a bit, you know enjoy the peacefulness of the forest. It's not like anything goes wrong when were hunting, that would never happen?' Merlin said adding some sarcasm to the last part. 

'Are you having one of your "funny feelings" Méerlin?' He stretched Merlin's name out to cover curiosity, Merlin just raised an eyebrow at the question. Even if he would never admit to it, Merlin's "funny feelings" where too accurate not to take into consideration. 

'Would you listen if I said yes?' Arthur scoffed at that. Merlin looked Arthur directly in the eyes for a moment and added 'No, I don't have a "funny feeling" it just that druid in Camelot that got me thinking,'

'Again with the thinking Merlin' Arthur teased, he received a angry scowl for that. Arthur just rolled his eyes. 'The one that just stopped to ask for direction?' 

'That one,' a contemplative look set itself across Merlin's face. He glanced over to meet Arthur's eye for a second, looking for something that wasn't there apparently because his expression returned to a neutral one and he just continued 'even lost, a druid would never risk..'

'WATCH OUT, MYLORD' Arthur whipped around, the yell came from one of the servants. The boar was apparently also tired from waiting to be tracked and was running right at sir Olsen. The attack had been so unexpected and most of the servant had started scattering all around the clearing to get out of the way of the stampeding boar. The noises of chaos the men produced driving the beast mad. The boar had made it to the center of the hunting party. The servants and knight in no shape to drive or kill it. 

'Fan out!' He yelled. And the group broke into two. One part following Leon going away from Arthur and the rest followed him. The half party Arthur was leading came to a clearing. He took a moment to catch his breath and glanced back he noticed the boar hadn't pursued them and he checked who was in his party. Three servants, one of which was Merlin, and sir Devon. A small group but he will make do. 'We will regroup en get ready to strike' he told sir Devon. he saw Devon grip his spear a bit tighter, clearly on edge and readying himself to jump into action. Arthur rode to Merlin and gave him the spear, he rode back to sir Devon, in the meantime he took the crossbow for his back and loaded it up. He was about order the group back when suddenly the boar jumped for the bushes behind Merlin. Merlin had just enough time to turn around but didn't lift the spear. the boar ran right into him. Arthur took aim and let loose. The shaft hitting the boar in it's back. It didn't stop the beast, which continued his path towards Arthur. But just before he could reach Arthur sir Devon intercepted the boar and made the kill with his spear. Arthur jumped of his horse and rushed to Merlin, who lay way to still on the forest canopy.

notes:  
So this was the first chapter. What do you think, should I continue....  
I didn't want to make it too long seeing its my first chapter of my first fic and all. but I hope it is enough to spike some interest.

Tags are hard don't want to leave anything out but don't want to spoil anything either.

In case it wasn't noticeable English is not my first language. So it will no be perfect I'm trying though, and am open for any constructive feedback.


	2. Hurt

Crouching down next to Merlin, Arthur took in the damage the boar had done. There was a nasty gash on Merlin's right leg, going from his inner leg just above his knee to the outer thigh. Blood pooling out his wound all though his trousers and onto the forest ground. Arthur put his hand on the wound, trying to close it with his fingers. But the slash was too big for that so contented with just applying as much pressure as he dared too stop the bleeding.

'Merlin,' he looked at his servants face which was slightly pale. His head lay in an awkward angle, a rock next to his head. 'Merlin come on answer me,' He said sternly, not pleadingly at all, why did it sound pity full to his own ears. He looked around. 'You come help me,' he pointed at one of the servants. He knows he should know the lads name but names allude him at the moment. 'See if you can find something the stop this bleeding' Arthur used his head to point to the gash on Merlin's leg. The servant nodded and scurried off. Merlin himself still hadn't moved. The only assurance Arthur had his servant was still alive was the pulse he felt at the wound under his hands.

'We should head back to the camp and the rest of the hunting party, so we can collect the boar and rest,' Devon said, still mounted on his horse. Arthur knew that at the campsite they had medical supplies and food two important thing to help save Merlin. But moving him to there was quite impossible at the moment and moreover the sun was setting so if they didn't leave soon there was the risk of getting lost or ambushed in the dark. Better to stay put, but admitting that he wanted to stay for a mere servant to one of his lords might not be a good idea. 

'It's getting dark we won't make it back and come back to collect the boar. I will not leave the kill behind,' He tried to sound "prattish" as Merlin would call it. 'We'll camp here. Devon if you can scout around, make sure we are safe and try to find a source of drinkable water,' The lord nodded but didn't look to pleased with the order as he left the small clearing. A look of open disgust in his eyes. 'You start setting up a camp, build a fire and if lord Devon finds water start cooking it,' he gestured the second servant also nameless in Arthurs mind. After the servant left to find firewood he was all alone with Merlin. 

'Merlin,' he spoke softly, still no reaction. It was scary to have Merlin be so quiet. 'This is an order Merlin wake up tell me what to do, how to fix it,' as he said it he knew the truth of it, he had no medical training, a beside holding the wound close there was not much he could do at the moment.

He was startled when a servants sat down next to him. 'I found this vine to bind of the leg above the wound,' he looked at Arthur. 'To stench the bleeding?' It sounded more like a question then a statement but Arthur nodded at the servant to go ahead. Very carefully the servant bound Merlin's leg. Afterward he went to tear off a part of his shirt, used his waterskin to clean of most of the dirt, wadded it up, and nudged Arthur's hands away. At first Arthur was reluctant but he left the servant take over from him. 

With his hands free he went to check Merlin's head, mostly to check for a cracked skull and if there was any blood. But when he reached out he looked at his hands and saw that they were already completely covered with Merlin's blood. He felt his stomach turn but did his best to ignore it. He reached for the waterskin and rinsed off his hands and dried them on his pants. He gentle touched the back of Merlin's head, to his relieve he felt no wetness. At his touch Merlin twitched. Some movement going through his body contorting his face in pain. He then groggily opened his eyes. 'Don't move too much,' Arthur said immediately, relieve flooding him. Merlin would be fine.

Merlin just rolled his eyes. 'Maybe the first order I'll follow,' the words came out as a grunt, Merlin tried to quip a ghost of a smile going over his pain stricken face.

'And don't speak to much either,' he smiled while saying it, mostly to keep Merlin calm. 

'That one not so much. I'm the one with the medical experience,' he stopped mid-sentence trying to sit up a bit to look at his leg but the movement juggled his head and he quickly lay back down. 'How bad is it?' He contented to ask

'You'll be fine,' Arthur replied. 

'I need details, Arthur. How bad is it?' 

'The boar's tusk sliced your leg it's about 3 inch long, just above the knee, you lost a lot blood. I also think you hit your head, maybe you have a concussion,' He tried to keep his voice neutral as he listed the wounds. Merlin looked at him waiting if there was more. 

'No joke of my already lack of brain to concuss?' Merlin tried. Arthur realized Merlin was trying to calm him. Like he was the one to worry about. When he didn't react Merlin continued. 'The boar didn't hit an artery or I would be dead, so our first priority is to stop the bleeding. And while holding the wound close is effective,' he smiled at the servant keeping his precious life blood in him. 'We need to have a better solution. What do we have to work with?' Arthur noticed how weak Merlin sounded although Merlin did his best to conceal his pain. 

Arthur wanted to answer but a noise put him on alert. He had heard the servant collecting firewood come back and started building a fire, but now he heard horses. Not just one, so not sir Devon, at least 2 maybe even 3 horses. He picked up his crossbow and slowly rises from Merlin's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter two :)
> 
> I do have a outline for the rest of the story so I'm heading towards certain plot beats. But I'l let inspiration and the story take me where it wants to go so i don't know how long it will take to get there. Seeing how I aim to keep my chapters around a 1000 words each, don't want to overreach in my first fic.  
This was unbeta'd and so if you see any glaring faults let me know. So I can better myself. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading yet another chapter I'll hope to have chapter 3 ready in the weekend, see you there.


	3. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, a small warning here.  
There will be some medical practice in here and seeing how I'm not in the medical profession everything stated here is completely made up.

The rustling intensified, Arthur's nerves went up. The servant building the campfire grabbed a big piece of wood and stood next to Arthur. He gave a quick smile to the servant. Then he heard a voice, it sounded like Devon. After that it didn't take long for two horses to enter there little clearing. To his relieve it was Percival and Sebastian. Seeing the familiar faces he relaxed his battle stance. The servant put his stick to the fire and started cleaning out the clearing to make room for sleeping.

'I though I heard lord Devon,' Arthur said.

'He continued scouting,' Percival replied, truly a man of little words.

'Your highness, Devon said you remained so in order to collect your kill, with the four of us we should be able to get the boar to the main camp before dark,' Sebastian didn't even seem to register Merlin bleeding out right behind Arthur. This infuriated Arthur, truly was his nobility so self-centered. He tried to come up with another excuse not to leave Merlin behind.

'Three of you. It doesn't look like Merlin will be able to journey back with us. I will not leave him,' Percival declared. Arthur was both surprised at the amount of words coming from Percival as he was grateful.

'We do not leave knights behind, sir Percival if you are determined to stay, so will we all stay,' he said giving Percival a small smile. Percival nodded got of his horse and knelt next to Merlin. A soft conversation started up between the two.

'This is outrageous. You shall deny your king and lords comfortable lodging for a mere servant, sir knight,' Sebastian said with venom in his voice. Percival just ignored him. Sebastian started to turn red in the face.

'The decision has been made,' Arthur said calmly. 'Yet if you value your lodging I shall give you leave to return to return to the main camp,' the lord still looked ready to explode but had the good sense not to yell against his king. Arthur hoped the man would take the offer he would only be a nuisance if he stayed and from what Arthur knew of the man he was no fighter.

'And abandon you your Highness,' Sebastian answered innocently.

'Not as much abandon as send the message to the rest of the party that we are fine. besides that you can gather men to come and collect the boar in the morning,' that should get ride of the man Arthur though.

'Of course,' he made a small bow and left. Arthur released a breath and turned to Merlin. Percival rose from his knees and looked at Arthur.

'We have nothing to close a wound of this size. The only way is to cauterize it.' Percival said. Arthur heart sank. Cauterization was a crude method which he had seen used before. It smelled horrible and even seasoned knights would scream like babies during the process. He wasn't sure he could do that to Merlin. He looked at Percival and it was like he read his mind. 'There is no other option,' he said quietly. Arthur drew the knife from his boot and placed it in the fire. Percival busied himself with his and Arthur's horse while Arthur sat back next to Merlin. Who was having a soft conversation with the servant still keeping pressure on the wound.

Arthur waited for a moment to interject. 'Are you sure this is the only option, it will hurt like hell and scar,' Merlin looked at him for a moment.

'You've seen the cut you think that there was a way to close this wound that would not scar,' he tried to smile again. Arthur just sent a harsh stare at him. Merlin breathed heavy for a moment. 'You'll be quick and precise. Yes it will hurt but I'll be fine, just find me something to bite on,' Arthur looked around and saw a nice "bite-sized" twig and reached to his boot for his knife only to realize it wasn't there. Luckily he had one hidden in his belt as well. He started removing bark from the twig. although the situation wasn't good, a companionable silence settled on the group.

It didn't take long for Devon to come back to the campsite. He walked to stand next to Arthur. 'There is no sign of trouble around here. There is a small stream about 100 yards south,' he reported. Arthur thanked the man and asked him to get Percival. His blade was red hot, that meant it was time. Percival and Devon joined him sitting next to Merlin. He handed the stick to Percival.

'Hold him still while I close the wound,' He looked at Devon while speaking and the Lord looked ready to argue but the look Arthur gave him shut him up. Merlin didn't say anything he just swallowed hard when Devon placed his weight on his good leg while Percival sat next to his head hold his arms down. Arthur retrieved his blade from the flames. When he returned the twig was firmly lodged between Merlin's teeth. 'You ready,' he looked Merlin in the eye. The man just nodded not a hint of fear in his eyes.

They both took a deep breath. The servant lift the wad of fabric from the wound. It looked ragged and gruesome. Arthur used his left hand to start closing the wound a neatly as possible and held the blade to the flesh slowly making his way to close the entirety of the slash. The sickening smell of burning flesh hit Arthur like a brick an his eyes watered, but he continued. Merlin on his part had been completely quiet, probably just passed out Arthur though. When he was halfway done Arthur glanced at Merlin's face. to Arthur surprise Merlin was still conscious. Looking determent at the forest canopy above him, his teeth clenched around the wood, face very pale but not moving or making a sound. Arthur continued his task. When he was nearly done he felt Merlin's leg entirely relax. Finish he threw the knife aside. Devon and Percival both slowly got up. While Arthur check if Merlin still had a pulse. He spoke to the unconscious man. 'You did good Merlin, till tomorrow,'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was that. This was a hard one to get down on screen (no paper used here). Hope it is at least decent
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Next one will be: Separation.


	4. Separation

After taking the stick from Merlin's mouth and draping his cape over Merlin he went to sit with Percival and Devon by the fire. The servants had busied themselves with finding water and food. The atmosphere was grim.

'I was wrong,' Devon spoke softly, looking at the unconsciousness Merlin. Arthur didn't bother asking what he meant, he could guess. It was almost unsettling how calm and strong Merlin stayed during this ordeal. The evening continued without a hitch. The servants found some edible plants which they ate in silence, before finding a soft spot of ground to get to sleep. Arthur, Devon and Percival took turns holding watch with Devon first and Arthur taking the last shift. The boar lay completely forgotten on the edge of the clearing.

Arthur was woken softy by Percival while it was still dark. The gently giant returned to the campfire giving Arthur a moment to himself to shake the sleep and stiffness out of him. It took a moment, but Arthur got up and relieved himself in the forest before sitting down next to Percival.

'Has Merlin woken up?' Arthur asked speak softly not to wake the rest up.

'Briefly,' Percival answered and for a moment Arthur though he wouldn't say anything else. 'He woke during Devon's shift, he drank and ate a bit,' another pause. 'I woke him before I woke you to make sure he doesn't have a concussion. He was very disorientated so you might wanna wake him up in a few hours,'

'He needs Gaius,' Arthur sighed. 'I want you to promise me to take him to Camelot tomorrow. No matter what he or anyone else says,' he subconsciously had glanced toward Devon. Nobles could be so difficult at times. Percival nodded and rose, stretching himself out.

'I'll head to bed,' He said and wandered to the spot where Arthur just woke up from. Leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts. Time went slow while all alone in the night. He wandered a bit round the camp, checked up on Merlin, sat back down by he campfire adding some fuel to it and started this routine again. After about two hours he sat down next to Merlin. He contemplated waking with a "rise and shine" or "get up lazy dazy" or another Merlin classic. But decided this was not the situation for it.

'Merlin, time to wake up,' he spoke softly. Merlin just moaned a whine and turned his head away. 'No time to be lazy. You bumped you head hard I need to know we don't have a concussion. If you get even more stupid, I really wouldn't have a reason to keep you on,' maybe a little bit of teasing was alright.

'I'll still be smarter then you,' came the sleepy reply. Arthur suppressed a smile.

'You can't speak to a king like that,' he said sternly. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at him. A faint smile on his face but no retort. 'How are you feeling,'

'Like I've been hit by a boar, but I'll be fine just need some rest. Maybe a day off?' Definitely not concussed. He was to jokey for that.

'We'll see about that, for now get back to sleep,' Merlin nodded and turned away as Arthur went back to making a round around the camp. He returned to the campfire added some fuel to it and waited for the sun to rise.

Just before sunrise both servants woke up and went for another hunt for something vaguely edible. Not long after Percival and Devon woke up both looking stiff from sleeping on the ground. He had expected Devon to complain but the noble remained silent. Merlin woke up last. He had managed to get himself half sitting up against a tree and was looking at his leg when came Percival came helped him all the way up to join the rest around the campfire. After that they all eat another silent "meal" which halfway through was disturbed with arrival of Leon and 3 knights. Leon looked startled at Merlin's bloodied pants and gave Arthur a questioning look while approaching him.

'What happened?' Apparently Sebastian had not mentioned Merlin in his briefing to Leon.

'He was struck by the boar, we closed he wound. Percival will take him back to Camelot while we take the boar to the main camp,' Arthur said.

'No,' Merlin said immediately. 'You can't just send me away,' a hint of distress creeping in his voice.

'Merlin you're wounded, you need Gaius,'

'Not as much as you need me,' Arthur sighed deeply, he could not be serious.

'I'll manage, we'll just bring the boar to main camp and then come back to Camelot,' Merlin opened his mouth to protest, something akin to panic in his eyes while he looked around the clearing for someone to side with him. 'The decision is final Merlin, I won't have you be in the way or slow us down anymore than you already did.' It was harsh but sometimes Merlin needed that. Although Arthur had to admit that the hurt look Merlin gave him at the moment was almost painful. Arthur gestured Percival to come and collect Merlin before he could throw a full on tantrum. Percival tried to help Merlin up but he was not having any of it. He struggled but Arthur could see he was hurting himself.

'Please Arthur, I won't slow you down. Don't make me leave your side,' he stared intensely at Arthur. The pleading had surprised Arthur this was not just Merlin being a idiot. Merlin was a rational person, he needed proper medical attention why was he making this so hard for himself. Percival just continued getting Merlin on his horse all the while Merlin was trying to talk his way into staying. When Percival kicked his horse and they started to leave Merlin made his last plea. 'Please, I need to be here to protect you, sire,' Arthur was dumbstruck by those words but he had made his decision so he watched Merlin and Percival disappear in forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... That happend.
> 
> From this point on the story started in my head but I needed a bit of a set-up. i was afraid i wouldn't nail the incredible bromance so made the decision to just split up the cast. So this is the last we will see of Merlin for a while, at least that's what Arthur thinks ;).
> 
> next up: Capture


	5. Captured

Leon directed the knight to tie the boar up to move it to main camp. The servants put out the fire and prepared the horses while Arthur was left standing in the middle of the camp still looking at the spot Merlin left. Something was wrong, maybe Merlin had had a funny feeling and wanted to tell him something he didn't dare because they weren't alone. Arthur contemplated going after them, but decided against it when Leon came to tell him they were ready to go. Yet the feeling of unease Merlin had given him didn't completely leave him.

They started their trek trough the forest going the opposite direction of were Percival had taken Merlin. Soon they came upon a road of sorts and start following it to the camp. The knight were transporting the boar suspended on a log between two horses, talking among themselves. The servant walking at the end of their little procession. Slowing down the pace significantly. Devon rode a little ahead of Arthur alongside Leon. He heard the two talk about Merlin and tried to ignore his instinct to intervene on Merlin's behalf when his attention was draw by movement in the forest. It seemed to big to be a small critter. He stopped his horse and drew his sword. The rest of the travelling party stopped forming a cluster around Arthur and the servants all with weapons drawn.

'Who goes there?' Arthur called out to the trees. No reaction. Still Arthur was sure he had seen something. His eyes skimmed the trees for any movement. They waited ready for anything, just when Arthur believed his mind was playing tricks on him, thank you Merlin for putting me on edge, he saw more movement between the trees.

'We are travelers looking for a private audience with the king of Camelot,' A voice replied from the treeline. The voice sounded gruff and full of venom. Arthur could not see anyone, whoever this was didn't want to be seen. Probably some lowlife bandits.

'You can travel towards Camelot for that,' Leon said matter-of-factly.

'Why go so far when we have the man right here,' there was a dangerous undertone in the mans voice. 'We have no quarrel with the rest of you lot so move on and leave the king to us!' Now that sounded like a threat.

'Never!' Shouted sir Owain he drove his horse towards the voice sword drawn. But before he could get far he collapsed in on himself and fell from the horse. Magic, these people weren't just bandits they were sorcerers. Owain didn't get up or even move, Arthur feared the worst.

'Your are surrounded, king Pendragon surrender yourself to us. We shall let the rest go,' Arthur looked around trying to see any of the men surrounding them all the while thinking of a plan to get him and his men out of this alive. But how can you fight magic with swords especially when you couldn't even spot the sorcerer.

'What do you want from him?' Leon asked.

'His majesty shall be taken to our encampment where judgement shall be passed,'

'By whose authority?' Arthur heard himself asking.

'By the most powerful of all. You shall be judged in the name of Emrys!' Everyone in Arthur's small party looked at each other but no one seemed to have heard the name before. 'Now surrender!' The unknown man yelled. Nobody moved to comply. Arthur decided to wait the man out, he would make a mistake, give away his location and at that moment he would order the attack. A stalemate had been reached and after some tense moments they heard the voice again. 'Have it your way,' Another knight and a servant both collapsed at his words. Arthur locked eyes with Leon. The man shook his head, but Arthur could not risk their lives for an indisputable outcome.

'I have your word that if we comply with your demands my men shall come to no further harm,' Arthur knew not to trust a sorcerer but what choice did he have. He could not fight what he could not see. He would not see his people needlessly slaughtered. They didn't seem to want his immediate death so he could always find a way to escape.

'You have my word. Dismount, disarm and have the redhead tie your hands nice and tight behind your back,' Arthur heart pounded in his chest, doubt gnawing at him and jet slowly he was dismounting his horse. He unbuckled his sword belt and dropped it to the ground. Even though it landed on the soft road the sound sounded so loud in Arthur's ears. Leon had also dismounted and stood next to him with a piece of rope he seemed very reluctant.

'There is no point in all of you dying, just do as he says,' Arthur said loudly while turning around and presenting his crossed wrists to Leon. 'I'll try to leave a trail get more knights and find me,' he added softly as Leon wound the rope around his wrist.

'I will, but promise to take any chance of escaping by yourself,' Leon whisper next to his ear. Arthur nodded trying to keep the movement small so the sorcerers would not see. He felt Leon tie a knot an Arthur tested the bonds. He was secure but could get loose if he wanted. He hoped it would look convincing to the sorcerer.

'Enough scheming come over here,' Arthur held up his chin and walked towards the voice, trying to keep a regal posture while walking by sir Owains prone body. When he passed the treeline a man came from behind a tree and roughly grabbed his arm. He turned him around pressing his face into the tree. The man inspected the rope holding his wrist. 'How disappointing,' he muttered. Arthur felt how the man began retying the knots. He made it tight and Arthur tried to suppress the flinch when the rope chaffed into his wrist. When he was done Arthur heard a rustling movement behind him and more alarmingly he heard the sound of falling bodies. He looked towards the road to see the complete party lying on the ground, completely still. He opened his mouth to scream at the man, but before he could utter a sound a rag was shoved between his teeth and tied around his head. It wasn't very effective at silencing Arthur but it made his words unintelligible. His kidnapper started to laugh at his efforts to make himself heard. He should have know not to trust a sorcerer. He thrashed against his bonds but achieved nothing besides hurting his own wrist.

Two other men joined them, both wearing long brown robes with the hood over heir heads concealing any recognizable features. This surprised Arthur for the man doing all the talking just wore plain pleasant looking cloths. He had a narrow face, short hair and had a small stumble over his chin. Apparently the leader wasn't concerned with hiding his identity as much as his companions were. One of the hooded men grabbed his arm and started marching him away from the road. Looking down he saw a druid symbol on the mans wrist. Weren't druids supposed to be peaceful.

He took a last glance back to his fallen comrades and let himself be guided away.


	6. Journey

The druid had guided him away from the road and into the forest. From what Arthur could tell they were travelling east, away from Camelot, away from his knight and freedom. The one Arthur presumed was the leader, after all the man did all the talking, was walking ahead of him. He was to follow, every time he tried to stall the druid next to him grabbed, pulled or pushed him forward. The other druid must have formed the rearguard for Arthur didn't see him. 

It had surprised Arthur that they had not blindfolded him. It meant that they did not expect him to be capable of finding his way back to where ever they were going. Or that his   
"judgement" they had mentioned had already been cast. He didn't like the feeling of dread that thought gave him. He let himself stumble over a root the impact made him grunt through the gag. Without his arms to catch himself it hurt and he would sport quite the bruise on his leg for it but it would make it easier to track. Make it easier for who Arthur wondered. His little party had perished at the hands of these vile men. It would take hours before the rest would come looking for them and then who knows where he would be by then. 

The guiding druid reach down to help Arthur up giving Arthur a glimpse under the hood. The druid look rather young early twenty at best, he had dark hair and pale blue eyes, they reminded him of Merlin's eyes. A pang of guilt doing though him how was Merlin doing did he reach Camelot safely would Gaius be able to fix his leg? He was taking from his tough by the druid pulling him up by one arm. The trek continued.

Arthur thought about Merlin's departure, he had spoken to a druid in Camelot could there be a connection between his desperate need to remain with Arthur and these druids. But if there was why had Merlin not told him? Another nudge in his back signaled Arthur that he wasn't going fast enough. Arthur realized the getting to caught up with his thought had made him unfocused on the direction they were taking him, somewhere they drifted north he looked around find visual markers to find his way back once he had escaped. looking behind himself he saw the second druid Arthur using magic to conceal the track they made. So now he knew for certain no one was coming for him even if he wanted to evade "judgement" he would have to do it himself. 

After walking for what felt like hours they arrived at a small clearing with some rocks and a little stream. 'Here we rest for while,' the leader said looking Arthur in the eye almost daring him to try something. He sat down on a rock and took some fruits and dried meat from his bag. the man divided it between the druids and himself who at there humble meal not a word was spoken, Arthur started to wonder if the druids might be mute. Could a mute cast spell? They were all so engorged with their food that Arthur saw an opening and he slowly and quietly started moving towards freedom. 

He nearly reached the treeline when he felt his hair on his neck stand on end, magic. His feet refused to take another step and a heavy force push down on him. He looked at his captors and saw one of he druids standing with a outstretched arm a golden light shining from his eyes under the hood. He tried to remain standing holding his head up high he was royalty he would not be submit like this, but swiftly the pressure became to much and he fell to his knees a small whimper escaping his mouth. Here he found that he couldn't move at all even breathing was getting hard. 'Why don't you take a load of your feet and rest a bit, your highness' the leader sneered a him. The forced position he was in quickly became painful to Arthur, but he refused to let it show. 

He remained on his knees all the while the evil trio ate the rest of there meal. The golden glow visible from the sorcerer hood. It unsettled Arthur and was certainly something that would haunt Arthur's dreams. The druid he recognized as his guide came to him and with a finger pulled the gag from Arthur's mouth. Leaving it hanging around all clammy Arthur's neck while Arthur stretched the corners of his mouth.

'Do you have any idea of the consequences of what your doing?' Arthur said trying to sounds regal. 'My men will slaughter you all if you do not release me!' It was an empty threat and both he and the druid knew it. The druid presented Arthur his waterskin and held it up against his lips ignoring anything Arthur said. Arthur gulped it down as it was provided. He had expected some food to be next but nothing came instead the druid pushed the gag back in his mouth and retied it more firmly truly stretching the corners of his mouth. Hunger gnawing at him, he hadn't had a decent meal since lunch yesterday. 

'A word to the wise, your majesty. We are not cruel men we have one task which is to better everyone's lives. We all have a part to play, even you. Don't make it harder than is necessary,' so the druid isn't mute. When the druid turned around to refill his waterskin in the stream the spell holding Arthur faded, he collapsed in on himself with a huff trying to move his aching muscles as much as he could with his hand tied behind his back. He sat there for a while mulling over the druids words. They were villains of the most dangerous kind those who believed in a higher cause over commonsense.

After the rest Arthur was hoisted up to his feet again and the journey continued southeast. Wait weren't they traveling north before, they were looping around. Walking on, the hopelessness of his situation dawned on him. No one was coming, even if they were there were no tracks to follow and they kept changing direction. Escaping by himself was quite impossible with the druids around it looked like he was going to face "judgement" soon.


	7. The camp

Placing of foot in front of the other Arthur tried not to let the despair washing over him show. Knowing that escape wasn't possible as long as they were on the move he tried to focus more on making a mental map of their route. Although he didn't want to think about is the forthcoming "judgement" the though of what it could be spun around in his head. If they simple wanted him dead he would be by now these men had show that they held no value of human live. But they clearly weren't planning on him getting back to Camelot so maybe they needed something from him. He wouldn't tell these monsters anything he that could hurt Camelot, but they didn't knew that.

They had been walking almost all day a this point as the shadows were becoming longer, maybe they would stop soon to make camp. Arthur's stomach grumbled in anticipation of food. Arthur's ears perked up, it wasn't his stomach he heard, it sounded more like voices in the distance. He was stopped by the druid next to him. Either they had reached their destination or this could be his salvation. The leader walked back to where he was standing. 

'In front of us lies a druid camp,' he started. No salvation for him Arthur thought grimly. 'We do not wish to upset these peaceful people who will be our host. So you will behave while we will take you from the forest to your new accommodation,' he looked at Arthur waiting for him to give so sort of agreement. But Arthur refused to give this man anything. The man face became slightly red but he still removed the gag from Arthur's mouth. Arthur though of a witty retort to sling at the mans head, but came to the conclusion that it wasn't worth it. Arthur felt the druid behind him release his hand. As soon as his body was free he move to remedy the soreness from being in the same position for long, he rolled his shoulders, rubbed his wrist and stretched the corners of his mouth. One of the druids guided him behind a tree to do his business which wasn't easy while being watched but not knowing when the next opportunity would be was a good stimulant, When he was done he was brought before the leader.

'Don't anything foolish, you don't want to become a spectacle,' the leader said with a smirk before walking towards the camp. Arthur contemplated trying to make a run for it when the druid grab his arm and pushed him forward. Their eyes crossed for a moment and he saw the druid nod as if he had read his mind. Maybe he did, Arthur realized and he started walking towards the sounds.

He hadn't know what to expect from druid camp. Sure he had seen them before but when he was there they were either abandoned or in disarray. This was for lack of better word tranquil. There were tents of different size scattered around the small valley between the tents where multiple small fire used for cooking and drying hides and clothes. The camp was bustling with activity, women clucking together telling tales and laughing besides a cooking pot stirring itself, children running and screaming in their own little games sparks flying around. All this stopped when they spotted Arthur and his captors marching from the forest.

Arthur held his back straight and his head up high. He was of royal blood he wasn't expecting them to bow or anything but something a little more befitting to a person of his standing then hostile stares and silence. Children running to hide behind mothers skirts. He scanned the camp for weaknesses he might explore when he would try his next escape. Or if he maybe could spot this Emrys character. Next to a big tent in the middle was a man with grey hair and matching long grey robes he hold a staff in one hand, the other one lying on the shoulder of a boy Arthur estimated being around 14 years old. He caught Arthur's attention because in a sea of hatred, all this men showed was sadness. They locked eyes for a moment but he druid looked swiftly away he said something to the boy, with ran of in the direction of the forest. Probably getting the rest of the camp together. Arthur knew that druids bases their hierarchy on age and wisdom so maybe this was the camp elder, maybe this man was Emrys.

Arthur was stirred in the direction of the main tent. When he passed, the old druid bowed his head slightly. Arthur though they would halt have a conversation with this men but he was guided by him to a small tent. The tent stood all alone in the center of the camp. Well these people were better prepared then Arthur hoped, he was shoved inside the tent. The inside was bare there was a rug placed in the center around the pole keeping the tent up and besides that there were only a few coils of rope lying scattered on the floor. Arthur didn't like the look of this the feeling of despair growing stronger again.

'You can't expect me to stay in a place like this,' he tried to sound authoritarian. The leader just smiled. 

'We don't all have castles, my lord,' he sneered while picking up a piece of rope and tying it in a loop. 'Hold out your hands,' the man commanded. Arthur complied. The moment the loop passed over his wrists Arthur grabbed the other mans hands. He pulled the man forward while throwing his own head forward, the collision made a bone splintering sound as he hit the other mans nose. Still holding the mans hands he shoved his knee up into the mans belly. The man collapsed onto the floor. Arthur tried to make a run toward the exit but he felt the familiar magic washing through him effectively stopping him. He heard the leaders grunting as he got up. 'Dumb move,' he spat in Arthur's ear. Arthur felt moist dripping onto his neck, whether it was blood or saliva Arthur didn't want to know. 

His hands were tied behind his back again. A rag was shoved into his mouth roughly it was secured with another piece of cloth. Arthur felt the loop of rope closing around his neck. He was forced to walk backwards until his back collided with the pole in the center of the tent. The rope around his neck was secured somewhere above his head. When everyone left he the tent he felt the magic leave his body giving him some authority of his body back. He tried his bonds. There was no give in them. The rope round his neck wasn't thigh but it did stop him from sitting down.

Arthur was hungry, thirsty, tired and had a headache from where his head had impacted the leaders nose. He didn't regret his attempt to get away. While he hadn't expected to escape like that he knew he tried his best, that counted for something didn't it. Not being able to sleep standing up the night passed slowly. Arthur despairingly looked for a distraction. He would even go for Merlin's incessant chattering right now. Not that he would want Merlin to see him like this, or be subjugated to his ordeal. Thought of Merlin send his mind wandering to Camelot. Would Merlin recover, had they started looking for him, did Gwen know what had happened. Arthur started to wish he had never spotted the boar that started this all. 


	8. Judgement

The night passed slowly. Arthur had dozed off a couple of times, each time he woke up struggling for air. Coughing and wheezing through his gag. The reality off the situation setting in yet again. He tried to wriggle his wrist loose again. It wasn't the first time he tried but he refused to give up. He needed to escape and when everyone was sleeping was his best chance. His wrist hurt and he was beyond exhausted when he noticed light coming though the tent fabric. Morning had come and he was still no closer to escape.

It didn't take long for the camp to awake after first light. he heard the soft voices of conversation and smelled breakfast. His belly rumbled at the smell, but Arthur held no hope for getting any of the food anymore. He waited for someone to happen while listening to druids around him. It took hours before his tent was entered by two men Arthur had not seen before. They distinctively did not look at him. One placed a buck to the side of the tent while the other untied the rope from Arthur. When he was freed the men stood next to the entrance waiting for him to do something. It took Arthur moment that the waited for him to use the bucket. Finishing up, one of the druids removed the gag and signaled Arthur to follow them. No words had been spoken in the tent neither of them had as much as looked at him. It unsettled Arthur to no end how the men acted like he was nothing at all.

He was guided from his little tent to the big main tent. There weren't many druids outside anymore, mostly children and a few women to look after them. Arthur taught about making a run for it. But the memory off the magic invading his body and forcing him to move like their puppet wasn't something Arthur wanted to happen in front of little kids. 

Inside the big tent was a long, low table in the middle behind it sat the old druid Arthur had seen yesterday, next to him the leader of the little capture gang his nose standing at an odd angle. The rest off table was filled with three middle-aged men and a woman none looked familiar. Except for the old men they all looked at him with suspicious wonder. Like he was an captive animal that could become feral at any moment. The rest of the tent was filled with onlookers, sitting scattered around them on the ground. Arthur was pushed on his knees to sit across the old man at the table, his guards walking away to guard the tent entrance. A girl came to fill a cups standing on the table with water. Arthur was surprised that he too had been given a cup. It took all his self-restrain not to down it in a go. Men he was thirsty, but who knew what could be in the water. 

'Welcome Arthur Pendragon, I'm sorry we can not be more hospitable to you but you must know we have no intention bring needless pain,' the old men spoke to him gently. Arthur just continued glowering at the man. 'You have been brought here because the time of prophesy has come, judgement has been pass..,'

'So you're this Emrys,' Arthur interrupted. He hated how hoarse he sounded he could really use a drink. The druid didn't seem to mind being interrupted and picked up his cup he made a small salute to Arthur and drank.

'It is just water, your highness,' Arthur still hesitated but grabbed the cup and took a small sip. It tasted wonderfull to Arthur and before he noticed what he did the emptied the cup. The moment he put it back down the girl came to refill. 'Too answer your question. I'm not Emrys. My name it Elarick. I've been chosen to speak for the people of this camp.'

'If your not not Emrys then were is he,' Arthur tried to sound threateningly while looking at the other people at the table. 

'He is not here. Emrys is represented by his apprentice sitting next to me,' he pointed at the leader with the crooked nose. 'Emrys has promised us Albion if we showed him a sign of good fate. He asked us to pass down his judgement. But before that I would like to ask some questions.' Arthur scoffed. Of course this was going to be an interrogation. 

'And what would happen if I refuse to answer,' He tried to remain calm. He needed to keep his wits about this. He was tired and hungry and on edge but he would not betray Camelot he would give these people nothing. 

'Nothing. Judgement has been passed and will not be chanced. Nor will there be additional punishment for refusal. The choice to answer is yours. Know that I do not question to hurt but to help with the aftermath of what will come to pass,' well that sounded ominous.

'And what exactly is the judgement,' Arthur asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. 

'Tomorrow you will die in the flames that killed so many of our kin in Camelot,'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I ended on a cliffhanger there which is kinda evil off me knowing that I won't be capable of uploading for at least 2 weeks. Busy workweek ahead and to calm down a little road trip to France.  
The first stop will be Pierrefond so I'll expect to come back full of inspiration. Hope to see you in a few weeks.


	9. Questions

It took Arthur a moment to comprehend what was said. Die, tomorrow the words circled in his head. He felt himself deflate. Escape was only a small possibility and with only a day left that wasn't much time for a rescue mission to get here. The realization that death was looming over his head scared Arthur. But he was a king a would not show these people fear, he would put his imminent death out mind and focus on not giving any information important to Camelot away to these savages. The druid looked at him and gave him the time needed to let the words sink in. Emrys apprentice however was looking at him smugly, satisfied at how the words where affecting the young king. Arthur noticed the words had literally deflated him and he sat up straight he would not show these people fear, he would escape en most certainly would not die tomorrow. Somehow. 

"So you wished to interrogate me before my dead, seek a way to defeat Camelot. Even without me it will stand strong against the evil in the world,' It wasn't very diplomatic calling them evil but he didn't care much about that in the moment. He just wanted them to know where he stood in all this.

"I hope it will stand against evil. And moreover I hope we will stand besides your strong knights fighting that evil together," the man deflected. "So I wish to know how to make that happen. I hope to learn the extend of the knowledge Camelot has about Emrys, how to approach your successor in a peaceful way and share information about your sister," Elarick spoke softly, there was no malice in his voice. It was almost as if he was speaking about the weather instead of death and interrogation of a king "So where do you wish to begin."

"I don't. What influence has this Emrys over you that you a peaceful people resort to acts of violence and murder," He retorded.

"You have been slaughtering us!"

"Murderer!"

"We're done dying for lies!"

The previously silence crowd started up shouting through one another, but with a hand gesture from Elarick the crowd calmed down again. Arthur knew that in a way the people behind him were right. Camelot had been persecuting these people for years on end. But Arthur had stopped that when he became king. Magic was still outlawed, but under his short reign there had been no raid or executions. They had to give him more time. Anger was growing in Arthur and Elarick must have noticed.

"I imagine growing up in Camelot made you unaware of druid stories and lore, but have you never heard the name Emrys?" He asked calmly. Even with all the anger in the crowd behind in and building inside Arthur, Elarick remained a modicum of peace and tranquility. Arthur wanted to yell at the man say he never heard the name, but that wasn't true. Lately his Uncle had started asking around about a man named Emrys. Probably the same Emrys these people were worshiped. His silence had taken to long and Elarick continued. "I believe you have heard of him,'' again Arthur wondered if yet again if druids could read minds.

"Indeed I have heard of the name. But all I know is that he is a sorcerer," as the words left his mouth Arthur realized he had told the men exactly what he had wanted to know. He looked at the glass of water before him. Maybe it wasn't just water. Arthur was at least glad that the answer he gave was not one to endanger Camelot. He must be more careful. He must calm his emotions down and continue rationally.

"He is no mere sorcerer he is much more then that, He is foretold to bring Albion a place of peace and freedom for all. Now answer me honestly King Pendragon. If your were told that taking one life would bring peace to your realm would you hesitate?" Arthur wanted to argue, wanted to say he wouldn't.

"He is just one, you cannot honestly believe in fairytales like that. Even without me Camelot would resist until the last men against a sorcerer a his merry bad of druids,'' He really needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath Arthur made himself calm down.

"And not just Camelot I imagine, after your death your sister, the lady Morgana, will seek the throne of your realm. Alas we fear she will not understand the peace we seek to bring so maybe your knights and Lord Emrys can work together to make her understand. Do you know where she resides so we can avoid fighting and talk about the coming changes before things get out of hand?" Arthur started to answer. The mans demeanor was so easy to talk to, easy to slip up against. Arthur almost gave more of the information the man was seeking. But on the other hand this was yet more information that could should not pose a threat against Camelot. Maybe a change of subject.

"Would it not be easier to convince her without fighting of Camelot for killing its king at the same time. And moreover having the King of Camelot could be a bargaining chip during your negotiations with Camelot or my sister." Keep it in third person, I'm not gonna die. Arthur tried to convince himself, while making a covert plea for his life. Even the smallest window he could create would give him more time to escape.

"As I said before judgement has been passed and only Emrys himself could prevent us from executing it," saying this he looked Arthur deep in the eye as if he wanted to say something more. Elarick look away to Emrys apprentice and added. "We need not negotiate with the lady Morgana if she cannot understand our way then Emrys will make her comply." The apprentice scowls at the words. "But we hope it doesn't come to that. Any information on your sister would make things easier." 

"My sister is a open wound to me and I don't like to discuss anything about her as long as she is no threat to me or my people." It was the truth Morgana's betrayal still hurt Arthur when the thinks about it. He still missed the loving girl he grew up with. The answer must have satisfied the man as he nodded his head and gave Arthur a moment to recaptured his posture. 

"I do not wish that hardship upon you good King. Now there are question that are of a more personal variety. We would like you to write a statement to your successor. We will deliver this statement together with your remains to Camelot. Do wish this to be delivered to your successor or your wife." The casual way of asking threw Arthur and the reaction of the apprentice made clear this was not a plan previously discussed.

"My wife will succeed me so..." he realized that he gave another bit of import information away. "What kind of statement do you talk about?" he added swiftly.

"We would like you give you the opportunity to write a goodbye or rapport of the event transpired here. I will give my word that we will not read it." 

"How very generous." Arthur replied sarcastically.

"Now to avoid further bloodshed, how to prove to your successor that we mean no further harm and wish for a peace,"

"That can't be done, I will never tell you anything of the sorts, try to take Camelot.." The thought of these people going to Camelot made anger flare up once more.

"I see,' Elarick interupted. "If then there is nothing more to discuss. You'll be escorted back to your tent, I would like to ask you to think if there is anything you wish to elaborate on regarding the Lady Morgana or Camelots successor. I will visit tomorrow with writing material to give you another opportunity to answer." Arthur opened his mouth for a rebuttal but was once again cut short. "That will be all." a clear dismissal. Arthur noticed two men getting up and walking towards him. He swiftly gulped the water down if there were no more questions whatever was in it didn't matter, before he was helped up and out of the big tent.


	10. his last night

He was guided back to his own little tent. One of the druids remained outside while the other nudged him through towards het pole in the center of the tent.

  
"Turn around, hands behind you," the druid said sternly Arthur recognized him as the druid guiding him to the camp, the one with the overpowering magic. No point in resisting. Slowly he turned around and crossed his wrist behind. Slightly balling his hands into fist. He felt the coarse rope bite in his already sensitive wrists yet again.

  
"Do you really believe that killing me will bring peace," Arthur spoke softly but the druid did not respond, so Arthur continued. "Have I not proven in the short time that I'm king that I'm not my father." Arthur didn't truly expect an answer at this point, he didn't even know whether he was thinking or speaking out loud. The druid finished with his wrist and turned Arthur around so he was face to face with him. Yet again it struck Arthur how young the druid was. With a hand on his shoulder the boy push Arthur gently to his knees. Where he started to tie Arthurs ankles together, he finished with tying a leash between the pole and Arthur wrists. Arthur heard a few mumbled words and could only assumed the lad used magic of some kind. After that the druid stood up and faced Arthur.

  
"If I where to release you right now and send you back to Camelot would you consider changing the law banning magic, allowing it back into the kingdom?" he asked his voice was calculated letting Arthur know this was a hypothetical question. Arthur knew that no matter the answer he would not leave here tonight, but trying to tell the boy what he wanted to hear, maybe just gaining one ally in this blasted place.

  
"No, I've seen nothing but hurt coming from magic. I'll not risk the safety of my people to have a chance to survive." Arthur said resolute. Looking the boy straight in the eyes. A moment of contemplative silence followed

  
"I don't know if you're death will bring peace. But Emrys wishes to test our resolve to make peace and he asked us to do this one thing, just one thing and then he will protect us from any harm. If that could be so, should it not be worth trying." Yet again the boy reminded Arthur of Merlin. The way he spoke with undying loyalty about a grand design that was a mystery to him, speaking with passion and faith about a peace yet to come.

  
"If Emrys asked you to prove this resolve by killing one of your own would you still be so willing to comply?" Arthur asked hoping to catch the boy off-guard.

  
"I would step on the pyre for him in a heartbeat," The way the druid looked complete sincere when he spoke amazed Arthur. "Will you behave yourself or do I need to gag you?" The abrupt change of subject threw Arthur, who was to stunned by this young mans devotion to answer. The druid took the waterskin of his belt and presented it to Arthurs lips, who opened his mouth and drank greedily.

  
"Thank you," Arthur said softly when the druid pocketed the waterskin. Arthur wasn't sure what he was thankful for, the water, or the fact that after a full day someone had a conversation with him like he was an ordinary human and not a prize. Even if he was bound, on his knees in front of a sorcerer. The druid gave a half smile and nodded before leaving Arthur alone.

  
When he was alone he immediately tested the slack in his bonds. He had enough room to lie down. It wasn't comfortable lying hogtied on a bare floor but it was something. He could sit but standing up was very difficult with his leg tied together. Bur if he really wanted to the rope tying him to the pole gave him enough space to try. He made himself comfortable sitting with his back leaning against the post and his legs in front him. His fingers seeking to find the knot fastening the rope to the pole. After checking the entirety of the cord (twice) Arthur came to the conclusion there was no knot. The druid must have cast a spell to vanish the knot or something like that. He pulled his legs up and struggled to get back on his knees to see if he could find the knot binding his ankles. After some real finger gymnastics he found the knot and started to loosen it. It didn't take him long to stop. As long as he was stuck to the post he would not be able to escape. The druid had made him rather comfortable especially compared to last night. Finding him half untied might put him back at standing all night long. He really needed some sleep to keep his strength up. He stretched out his legs in front of him and tried to relax.

  
He thought yet again about Camelot, about Gwen. Tomorrow he would have to write his goodbye to her. He needed to think about what he would put in there, how he would phrase it. Although Elarick seemed to be genuine, he did not trust the druid. He was quite convinced that they would read his letter. Maybe he should just let in be blank. But that wasn't really an option. He had so much he wanted to say to his wife, his knight and advisers, his friend. Would he be missed? Would history remember him as more then a footnote? Would Camelot go to war over his death or do the druids have a point. Is he the one thing that stands in the way of peace. Must the reign of the Pendragons end to make way for an era of peace. In a weird way Arthur hope the druids where right. He didn't really believe he would escape. He would try, he would plan and scheme all night to have a chance of survival. But if he was being honest to himself his chances where pretty slim. And if he was to die. He'd better die for a good cause.

  
He sagged against the pole trying to get as comfortable as possible, he needed to clear his mind from all this misery for a bit. A small nap would make it easier to make a plan. Slowly he felt his eyelids grow heavy as sleep overtook him at probably his last night.


	11. A goodbye

He awoke to the sound of voices outside his tent. He was stiff from his sleeping in an awkward angle. He tried to move to alleviate the pins and needles in his hands and roll the stiffness from his shoulder. He noticed that the sun had graced the day with its presence. Damn he overslept, he should have been working on his escape. He worked himself to his knees and tried to stand up it was hard and oddly exhausting but he would not die on his knees. The voices outside the tent intensified. Arthur welcomed the distraction from his aching body and tried to listen in.

"there yesterday, we should honor it," He heard, he though he recognized Alarick voice but wasn't certain about it.

"You want him to give away our location," the apprentice replied. There was no doubt in his mind about who this voice belonged to.

"If we want peace we should at least make a token effort," Alarick tried to argue.

"Be honest Alarick. You don't care about the letter, the information, peace or even the will of Emrys. All you care about is to stall," There was a threat in the voice of the apprentice. Followed by a long silence. Arthur thought the conversation was over when he heard Alaricks reply.

"You're right, I don't care. All I care about is the safety of my people. I do what I think is best for them. And right now I believe that stalling the kings death is best. But don't worry I've run out of idea to stall so you win," the words were spoken softly and Arthur had to strain his ear and focus to listen. He was so focused that he didn't notice the man in question walk inside his tent, he was alone. The man had an intense look in his eyes and stared at Arthur. Arthur stared right back at the man. "Your Majesty," he said with a slight bow of the head.

"Alarick," Arthur replied. The men had a crate in his hand which he put down at the side of the tent. He pulled out a waterskin and some inkt and paper and turned te crate over to form a small writing desk.

"It isn't much but for now it should do," he said, Arhtur wasn't sure if he was being spoken to or if the man talked to himself. Next Alarick stepped behind Arthur and undid the ropes binding him. Arthur grabbed his raw wrist and started rubbing the soreness out of them. "I said yesterday that you could write a letter home you can do so now. Be assured that we will not open the letter."

"You might not, but I got a feeling you and your people aren't on the same page at the moment," Arthur responded. "It seems you want to delay my death and drag this out while they just want to get rid of me as soon a possible." He hoped Alarick would take the bait and explain why he to prolong Arthurs captivity, for Arthur couldn't phantom a practical reason beyond helping him. The longer he remained alive the more chance he had to escape or be rescued. If that is what he wanted why risk going along with a plan to capture him. Or Arthur had this all wrong and the man was just playing an emotional game with Arthur be the good Samaritan to the bad of the apprentice so he would lower his guard and give away Camelots secrets.

"you should drink something and write your goodbye."Was all the answer he got but Arthur wouldn't let go.

"I heard you talk to Emrys' his apprentice. You admitted to stalling to him," Arthur looked the man in he eye.

"You right. I'm stalling. Druids decide things by a majority vote. As you noticed everyone sides against you at the moment. But these are good people let astray, tainted by fear and poisoned by false hope," Alarick started to explain.

"You do not believe in Emrys?" Arthur interjected.

"I know he is real and the golden age promised to use is close," Alarick said full of conviction. If Arthur ever got back to Camelot he would have to do some investigation in the powerful and thus dangerous sorcerer named Emrys. "But I do not believe this is to path to that golden future. And the people here need a spark of real of real hope to see what I see, that this is not the right way." the druid continued.

"Why aren't you the spark, tell them this." a sad smile ghosted over the mans lips.

"I tried, but my people have spoken and I have to accept that. But that doesn't mean I cannot give you a chance of survival. Now write a letter," he gestured his hand toward the improvised writing desk. Arthur sat down next to it and stared at the blank paper. He had no idea what to write. He delayed a bit and took drank some from the waterskin. His gut told him that the druid was honest in his intentions but he couldn't trust the rest of them. Even the druid leader had been clear about that. So he decided to keep his letter simple and appointed to Gwen.

_My dearest wife,_

_I've been granted to possibility to say goodbye and this time I fear no rescue will come,_

_I do not know if I can speak privately or that the letter will be intercepted. _

_So I will keep it brief._

_Ask my knight to protect the values I've been trying to instill in them, ask them to protect you._

_Tell my servant he was no good at his job at all and ask him to serve you as he did me._

_Ask yourself if you can find the love and forgiveness you have showed me and give it to all my people._

_I will watch over you and never leave your side._

_With all my hart and love,_

_Arthur Pendragon._


	12. The pyre

Arthur folded the letter close and started to hand it to Alarick. Who hold up a hand refusing the letter.

"To whom should the letter be delivered?" he asked.

"My wife," Alarick raised an eyebrow. "Guinevere Pendragon." Arthur elaborated quickly.

"Hold out the letter and think about your wife, I will use magic to seal it so no one but her can open it." Alarick explained. Arthur didn't know how he felt about the man using magic in front of him. He contemplated denying the man, but before he could Alarick recited strange words and his eyes turned that evil gold color. When the druid ended speaking he lightly taped te letter. Arthur didn't notice the difference, but when he tried to open the letter he noticed he couldn't. Although the man had unsettled Arthur, deeply, Arthur was grateful for the illusion of privacy now the letter was closed. Even though he knew the druid could probably undo his spell at any moment and read it anyway. Arthur wrote 'Gwen' on the front of the letter and handed the man his letter. He also palmed the quill it wasn't much of an weapon but it had a sharp tip.  
"I'm sorry, I cannot do more, but this is were my stalling ends. I wish you good luck," The druid said his short goodbye. He bowed and before Arthur could reply the man left the tent.

Realizing this was the first time he was alone and unbound in his tent. He went to the side furthest away from the entrance. He knelt down and searched for the end of the tent trying to find a way out. But the tent was to well set up and he did not have enough time to make his escape. He heard the footsteps behind him before he heard the now dreaded mumbling and felt his body go numb. He was raised to his feet and stood facing the apprentice. The magic leaving him.

"End of the line, your highness," the man grunted into his face. The young druid stepped behind him and started to grab Arthurs wrist. At that precise moment Arthur's hand grabbed his wrist and he turned ducking under his own arm until he stood behind the druid the tip of the quill dangerously close against the mens neck.

"One word boy and it'll be your last." Arthur spoke threateningly into the youngsters ears. "Now let me go!" He had felt the boy go rigid in his arms. The apprentice just looked him in the eye and laughed.

"You think threatening him will save you," he laughed. "What will you do you're highness. Kill the lad. It just one druid more right, one face among the thousands you already killed!" The druid in Arthurs arms breaths quickened but he stayed rigid beyond that. "And then what? you're back where you started you can try to attack me but what then when walking out of this tent you'll meet a whole camp ready to kill you can you take us all down, even those with powerful magic?" The men just laughed and Arthur knew he was right. He could kill the men in this tent but getting out escaping back to Camelot with a quill as his weapon was futile. Even if he didn't want to admit that to himself He looked at the boy in his arms. Did he deserve to die. Killing the apprentice he could do without a second thought, the man was cruel and viscous but beyond the use of magic the boy had only followed this men in order to get peace. He though of the conversation with the druid the night before. He slowly loosened his grip, the tip of the quill retreating for the young druids neck and falling to the ground. After releasing the druid he raised his hands a sign of surrender. 

The druid had immediately turned away from him and looked at him with wide blue eyes a hand on his neck where the tip had been on his neck. A look of disbelieve in his eyes. The apprentice however just snickered and bowed to grab the rope that lay forgotten on the ground he stepped behind Arthur and secured his wrist. "Going soft? What would you're father say when he could see you now" the men whispered in Arthurs ear. It didn't matter, he would be able to ask him soon enough. Arthur just locked his jaws together and raised his chin he would live his last day with pride, he would show these people a Pendragon will go to his dead with honor.

Arthur was let outside the tent. The bright light in his eyes. He noticed everyone gather to the side of tents on a open spot. There were no children to be seen, they probably where hidden from the spectacle in one of the tents. There was a thick silence on the field he was guided towards. He was let through the crowd to where a small 'platform', more like a pile of woods, stood. There was an iron ring sticking out from the middle. A plan started forming in his head. He was bound with rope that would burn it would hurt like hell but he could burn the rope break free and run for the treeline he was on the edge of the camp he could make it. He could get away. For a moment hope filled his hart.

He was made to stop in front of the platform. Two men came out of the crowd flanking him and helping him on the pyre. He was turned to face the mass gathered to look at their nameless faces. He was positioned in the middle of platform the iron ring in the middle between his feet. A rope was bound from his ankles onto the iron ring. A small kink in the plan but still burnable. The Apprentice had turned towards the druids and had started to speak. 

"Brave and loyal friends we are here gathered to bring peace to the lands..." A lonely cheer and with that the silent mob had broken, the rest followed in cheers and chants for Arthurs dead. Arthur drifted of he knew the gist of wat was being said and didn't care. He saw the young druid he had almost killed this morning was only now joining the crowd. His eyes still wild and he didn't cheer with the rest of the mob. Arthur was pushed to kneel. A part of him resisted he would not die kneeling. but the continuous pressure on his shoulder didn't leave him much choice. Arthur felt something cold against forearms something that looped around his bound wrist he heard the jingling of metal and realized his arms where being chained to the ring in the middle. All hope left him he had to school his expression back in to a stern brave face realizing there would be no escape. The men finish securing him and stepped away from the platform. One taking a torch and using his magic to light in he handed it to the apprentice. "... for Albion" the speech had ended and the torch neared the pyre. The crowd chanted a continues "FOR ALBION" will Arthurs panic rose. He needed to calm down, so he looked through the crowd to find the one friendly face. But when he spotted Alarick the kid from the day he was brought to the camp stood near him, panting. And Alarick he just looked at Arthur and smirked. With his last bastion of his serenity broken the torch reached the pyre setting it ablaze.


	13. Ablaze

Arthur could only watch how the flames start spreading towards him. The chanting for his demise continued. Fear was taking a hold over him. He knew there where two ways to die on a pyre the flames or the smoke. morbid curiosity wonder which would take him. The roar of the fire became louder and Arthur could no longer hear the sound of the mob. He tried to calm his mind by thinking about all the people he'll leave behind in Camelot. His trusted council, brave knights, his loyal manservant, no his loyal friend, and his beloved wife. His eyes misted over. Darn it he needed to be brave. He looked up at the crowd and noticed it wasn't the roar of the fire drowning out the noise. They had fallen silent. They were parting to let someone walk to towards the pyre. So Emrys had come to look at his victory, see him burn. Yet the flames had still not reached him and when he look around himself he saw that the fire was in halted a perfect circle around him. Not coming any closer, there was no smoke and barely any heat where he was sitting. 

Emrys came into view. The first thing Arthur noticed was the molten gold of his eyes. His first instinct of fear was swiftly drown out out by the realization that it was probably that magic which held the flames at bay. Then he realized this man was not Emrys. It was the dragoon slowly making his way towards him. The man killing his father, the man he had hunted for so long now stood face to face with him. Emrys apprentice looked like he was about to blow up, realizing the newcomer was taking his prize away.

"How dare you interfere!" He screeched at the men. Yet the dragoon just stared at Arthur a moment longer, his head slightly tilted.

"Poor lad, what did he do to deserve such a dreadful punishment?" Dragoon asked eyes still glowing. Arthur wondered briefly of the magic in his eyes tainted the mans eyesight for any sorcerer would recognize the king of Camelot especially since they had met before. 

"Wha.. What," the apprentice exploded. "don't you know who this is! This is.."

"I don't care about his name," dragoon interrupted. "I know the druids to be peaceful. I know the fear this sight gives anyone with magic, so why would they torment themselves and the sod up there." he made hand gestures indicating whom he refers. When he waved his hand towards Arthur, he felt the bonds holding him in place gave way. Hope fluttered Arthurs hart could this be some sort of a rescue "No I don't care who this is, not even if he were the king of Camelot himself." the man continued, flashing Arthur a brief smile. "What I care about is who you are to corrupt these people!" The dragoons vice hard grow increasingly louder over his speech. Arthur now free except for the ring of fire around him hadn't moved. Maybe the dragoon was the spark of real hope Alarick spoke of.

"I'm Cezairo, who are you" Cezairo answered.

"I'm Dragoon, the great," Dragoon said with a mock bow. "Now tell me what drive pacifists to build a pyre?"

"It is the will Emrys."Cezairo solemnly started, but was once again interrupted by the dragoon, this time by him laughing loudly. It was a cheerful kind of laugh and even thought his dire conditions Arthur felt something heart warming familiar about it. 

"Your burning him because a of a fairy tail," he laughed. "Because of an ancient children's story? O my, I would love to meet this legend where is he so I can swear my loyalty to him." Dragoon mocked.

"He is real, I'm his apprentice" the apprentice ground out. "He is on a important trip and has asked the druids to pass on his judgement for him." Dragoon raised his eyebrows in a way that reminded Arthur of Gaius's look of 'I-know-your-lying'.

"Why would such a powerful man make an apprentice out of someone without any magic? Nah I don't buy it. Why don't you go to your boss and tell her I would like an audience" The fire around Arthur disappeared. Two druids immediately came forward. Arthur look at the tree line, if he was fast he could make it but his curiosity about the dragoon actions was somehow immobilizing Arthur. The druids held out their arms to help Arthur of the crumpling leftovers of the pyre. They bowed slightly and politely asked him to follow. It was weird, the kindness after days of being starved of it, it almost gave Arthur a whiplash. Behind him he could hear Cezairo yelling at the Dragoon who was arguing back with laughter in his voice. Arthur came to the tent that had been his prison expecting to be trussed up in it again, but they just walked past. it. Instead he was taken to a slightly larger tent it was near the edge of the camp giving him some hope in making a getaway later. Inside the tent there was a simple bed and a desk with a chair. The two men left Arthur alone. Arthur let out a long breath, he survived.


	14. Dragoon

Arthur was confused. What did just happen. He was about to die, the fire had been lit he could still feel the warmth. But then the Dragoon had interfered. Why, why was he there, why would he help. Questions kept spinning through his head. He started pacing. Now what? Was he saved, was this just a brief reprieve a delay of the unavoidable. He was still pacing when two men entered the tent. The young druid Arthur was very familiar with at this point and the Dragoon. Before he could even move he felt the magic coursing through him he was forced to his knees. Anger rising in him, he looked Dragoon in the eyes defiantly. He was surprised at what he found, shock and a hint of sadness. The last quickly turning into anger. A moment of silence in which nobody moved. Though the look on both mens faces gave the impression they were having some sort of discussion Arthur apparently was not invited for.

''My sincere apologies your majesty. I hope you can find it in you're hart to forgive me.'' the young druid made a bow towards Arthur the magic leaving him. The sudden apologie had baffled Arthur and before he could reply the druid had left him alone with Dragoon. Who stepped toward him and chuckled.

''What's so funny?'' The words had left Arthur before he realized he speaking them out loud. Dragoon stopped.

''I've been offered power, mostly in the form of people like you on their knees before me. I've never imagined I would enjoy the sight.'' He walk to stand right before him. Arthur noticed a limp in the mans step. He stopped when he stood right before Arthur. He hold out his hand and offered it too Arthur. A small twinkle of happiness in his eye. ''I was right.'' Arthur hesitated a moment before taking Dragoons hand and let the man help him stand. The hand felt fragile and bony in his own. Standing so close to each other Arthur noticed how tired and haggard the man looked. Arthur thought about asking about the offered power but decided is was not important for now.

''Why are you here?'' Arthur asked instead. Stepping back to create space between himself and the sorcerer

''I travel a lot.'' Came the short reply

''That's not an answer.''

''From time to time I visit druids, speak freely and discuss believes. That is what I came to do when I saw what was happening to you. It was not right.'' The last words he had added quietly and were the only words that Arthur believed where even remotely true. The sad look returned. A part of Arthur wanted to console him bring that twinkle back, but this was a sorcerer. A monster just pretending to be sympathetic to lure him into a trap like he had so skillfully done when his father was sick. The memorie awakening a slew of emotions inside Arthur.

''Because you want the honor to kill me for yourself, like you did my father!'' Arthur ground out full of anger.

''I'm not your enemy, Arthur Pendragon.'' Arthur just scoffed and stared the man down. ''I will not deny the role I played in your fathers dead. For it was my magic that killed him. Though I will deny any intention of killing him. I shall not dishonor the memorie you have of him with my view of him. But I do not regret my intentions!'' The man all but screamed. What was that even suppose to mean. A confession of guilt wrapped in a plea of some kind. Arthur wanted to ask for a elaboration when a boy entered the tent. It was the lad that had been panting near Alarick when the pyre was lit. He was young maybe 14 gangly with short blond almost white hair. In his hands was a bowl of steaming food. Arthur was immediately reminded how hungry he was. The boy moved towards the desk and put down the plate. Even tough Dragoon stood with his back towards the desk he suddenly rolled his eyes and moved, more like limped, towards the bed were he sat down. The kid lowered himself on his haunches before him leaving the plate abandoned. It smelled so good, making Arthurs stomach rumble. Nut he ignored the hunger and looked at the interaction before him. The boys hand was on Dragoons head. The image of a grandson caring for his old grandfather sprang to mind. They were probably somehow talking in silence again. Arthur was beginning to feel left out when Dragoon chuckled mirthfully and the boy turned his head towards Arthur.

''Although Dragoon would never admit it himself, he's body is quite weak at the moment an..'' the kid started.

''Luckily it is my magic you need to worry about and no problems there.'' Dragoon interjected. Earning himself a scowl from the youngster. If Arthur squinted they maybe kinda looked alike so they could definitely be related.

''He needs rest, which he will not take. So I ask you, please do not needlessly aggravate him.'' The kid sighed deeply and continued checking Dragoons welfare. 

''Are you a druid?'' probably a stupid question Arthur knew.

''No,'' Dragoon started but after receiving a rather sad look from the kid he continued. ''But I do have sort of a close relation to them.'' He said this with a soft smile towards the boy. Who was getting up and left him alone with the Dragoon again. Well alone with the Dragoon and one plate of delicious smelling, steaming, plate of weird goo, probably stew.


	15. Ransom

Arthur drew is eyes awake from the plate. There was only one plate and Arthur had no illusions as to whom it was meant for. He instead rested his gaze on the Dragoon. He had already noticed the limp and how haggard he looked but the fact that the druid boy confirmed the Dragoons weakened state must mean this was serieus. It hurt Arthur pride a bit that they could so easily admit weakness to an enemy as if he was no threat to anyone here. Or maybe the kid fear Arthur would be the death of the man. One could only hope. A silence had settled in and Arthur started to feel anxious about it and wanted to break. He contemplated asking towards the other mans health but he did not imagine it to be a constructive conversation. Well he just should stick to the important questions.

''So now what happens. I'll live with the druids until I'm rescued or escape?'' Arthur asked breaking the silence maybe he should not have brought up his escape.The Dragoon looked at him for a for a moment thinking of an answer. It was almost as if he could see right though him. Obviously he and the druids had a mind reading trick with each other. Would he be able to read Arthurs mind just as easily.

''No I don't think we will. I'm a hunted man,'' he looked at Arthur raising a brow as if asking 'Why-is-that'. ''My presence is a danger to the people. So it will be better if we leave.''

''We? You intend me to travel with you?'' Arthur asked incredulously. He had fully expected to be stuck with the druids for an indefinite time. But travelling with this man. It gave some more options to get away. He just had to wait for the man to sleep, or until they passed some other people. Freedom would be within reach.

''Well of course I do, I stole you away-''

''STOLE! i'm not a thing you can steal. I'm a person!'' Arthur all but yelled. The Dragoon raised a placating hand, his other on his head. Arthur though he could see some gold appearing in his eyes. Although that could also be a trick of the light. Right, maybe yelling to a sorcerer who clearly had a headache was not a smart plan. 

''In a matter of fact I'm ransoming you to Emrys' apprentice.'' Arthur gave him a questioning look. ''I'm very curious to meet a men as legendary as Emrys. So I told his apprentice that if he could arrange a meeting he could have you back. It will take some time before this meeting can take place so until then you'll be my travel companion.'' The man was outright smiling now. ''You can carry my stuff, cook for me, clean and all in all take care of me. It would be nice.'' Arthur just look at him full of horror. The dragoon just kept smiling at him. He was not a servant, especially not one of a wanted fugitive.

''I'd make a horrid travel companion is your expecting any of that.'' Arthur countered.

''You're right your way to spoiled to be able to be of any use to me. And your way to much of pampered brat to just tag along, I already see the headache coming.'' Although he held a hand theatrically to his head. The smile said that he was just teasing him. Somehow this calmed Arthur it almost felt like he was bantering with the man. The moment broken by Arthurs stomach rumbling. Arthur eyed the untouched plate on the table. ''When is the last time you at?'' The smile was gone. Dragoon just looked intensely at his face.

''Yesterday, last supper and all that fun stuff.'' Lied Arthur. Although the man was not an immediate threat to him now there was no need to let him know how physically weak he felt at the moment.

''Too bad. You're probably still full then.'' Dragoon made to stand up, but stopped himself a small twitch of pain going over his features. ''Well I don't think I can stomach food the way I feel. A shame now it will go to waste.'' He look at Arthur as if he was expecting him to comment. 

''I'm not that full.'' Arthur admitted. Dragoon nodded his head towards the plate. Arthur understood and sat down at the desk and started eating.

''Don't eat to fast. You're stomach needs time to adjust after getting no solids for 3 days.'' It was said calmly and it sounds like the man genuinely cared. Arthur stopped eating and looked at the man shocked. He was caught in a lie or could he read his mind? ''The druid haven't got that much food to spare. One of the upsides of being outside of the law. It would be very generous of them to share what little they have with a man about to die.'' Arthur didn't know how to react to it so he just continued to slowly eat the rest of the stew. If Merlin would have served him this in Camelot Arthur probably would have tossed the plate right back at him. The 'stew' was more of a brown, grayish goo with little to no taste. But Arthur immediately felt some strength return to him so he continued eating. Thinking about Merlin and Camelot send a wave of sadness through him. He apparently was missing Merlin so much he was bantering with a sorcerer, well maybe it was something in his eyes the blue of them somehow felt familiar.

''When will we leave?'' Arthur asked between two bites.

''You look eager. Do you think that one old men is easier to escape from than a enter camp?'' Arthur choose not answer and took another bite of the stew, trying to think of nothing just to be on the safe side with the creepy mind reading powers around. The man sighed. ''You're wrong, but dragging you along with me will be tiresome. I may be persuaded to extend your leash. For a price of course.'' Arthur cringed at the word leash. At least he went from a item you could steal to an animal so all in all a small improvement. So this would be a ransom. Arthur continued eating not willing to seem to eager.


	16. Conditions

Once Arthur finished the stew he turned to face the sorcerer fully. "So now what?" Dragoon grinned at him. 

"I have 2 conditions. If I get your word that those shall be met I'll let you go." The man said. Arthur feared what those conditions might be, the sound of freedom was alluring but it did not add up. What about the Dragoons deal with Emrys. "You don't believe me?" the sorcerer ask. Damn the man and his mind-reading powers.

"What about Emrys?" Arthur spoke the thought out loud. No point in hiding his tough when they could be heard. Dragoon chuckled.

"I highly doubt the man exist, but on the off chance he does. Camelot is not that hard to enter, I'll just spirit you away to present you to Emrys if need be." Arthur could only stare at the man. Camelot was strongly defended to hear this men speak so lightly over his knight boiled Arthurs blood. He could not show it tough this was a negotiation. He needed to stay calm. Arthur took a deep breath before he continued.

"What conditions." Arthur just ground out. The man sat up a bit straighter and held up a finger.

"One. I want a pardon for the druids for all that transpired between the moment your were captured till the moment you are either back in Camelot or with a Camelot patrol whichever comes first," He started raising a second finger.

"You just want me to forgive them?'' Arthur interjected without thinking.

''No i want you to pardon them.'' There was a small difference Arthur had to admit. ''I don't want innocent people getting hurt. The druids are just as much a victim of this awful trap as you are. The were mislead and used for someones wicked goals,'' a pause. Arthur raised his eyebrow he tried to go for a questioning-Gaius look. "Nobody was hurt." Dragoon said with a small voice.

''Nobody was hurt?'' Arthur repeated. ''Nobody was hurt?'' Arthurs voice was increasing in volume again. ''The party I was traveling with got wiped out during my capture!'' The dragoon eyes went wide in shock. His mouth moved it seemed to form a no, but no sound came out. Weirdly enough this gave Arthur a sense of satisfaction. A moment of silence in which the Dragoon displayed a range of emotions. It didn't take long and the sorcerer schooled himself back to a more neutral emotion.

''It doesn't matter my condition stands. A pardon for the druids for the time they hosted you.'' Arthur huffed at the term hosted. Pardoning them it was not so easy as that. He needed to hunt down a perpetrator for this if only to give the people of Camelot a sense of safety that something like this would not happen again.

''Does that also mean a pardon for Emrys' apprentice?'' Arthur asked.

''No.'' 

''Does that mean a pardon for you?'' Arthur stared intensely at the man.

''As I stated before I'm not a druid. So no.'' Dragoon answer calmly. Arthur eyed him with some suspicion. But didn't feel the need to discussion so he tried to move the conversation along.

''What about the second condition?''

''Your journey back to Camelot will be a long trek and I can not offer you a horse, any weapons or other form of defense for it. So I'd like your permission to have you shadowed. They will not act unless your life is threatened. I want you to give me your word not to fight them.'' Arthur just laughed. Did the Dragoon just make protecting him a condition of his release?

''Those are your conditions?'' Arthur ask incredulously. These not what he expected. These were not that hard to agree with. ''What's the catch, it can't be so simple. This I'll agree to without a second though.''

''You stand under duress Arthur Pendragon. At the moment I stand between you and death. I would love for you to bring back magic to the realm. I and many other would love to be free to be capable of being ourselves in front of the people we care about. To not have to lie to survive. To stop cowering in the shadows while I have more power then...'' He stopped. Realization on his face. He had not meant to say those things to Arthur. ''What I am trying to say is making you choose between death of betraying your believes. Would result in tragedy either way. One day you will realize magic isn't what you've been though. That there is beauty in it, that it can be used for good as well a terrible things. But you are not there yet and I will not force you to see it now. A great destiny awaits you, young king, you bring hope to your people and one day I hope that includes all of them. But for now my conditions for your freedom are simple. Will you give me your word?''

''Yes.'' Arthur couldn't say anything beyond that. Dragoons speech had taken Arthurs ability to speak. He could just sit and stare at the man in awe. There had been so much passion in those words, it was clear to Arthur this man truly believed every word he had said. The sorcerer got up and walked to the entrance of the tent.

''Then this is our goodbye.'' Dragoon bowed to a stunned Arthur and left the tent.


	17. Wonder

Arthur immediately got up after the Dragoons disappearance and walked to exit the tent. He hesitated though to step through. Dragoon had said he was a free man now and that he could return to Camelot. But did that mean he could just walk away and leave. Where the druids informed about he newly negotiated freedom. Well it didn't matter at the moment Arthur just wanted to continu his conversation with the Dragoon. The man could not leave him while question about where haunting Arthur. So Arthur took a deep breath and stepped outside his tent. He looked around the camp and saw Alarick nearing him swiftly. Alarick greeted Arthur with a small bow of the head.

''Your highness, You are free to go, or stay, as you please if there is anything that you require...'' The man started rattling, but Arthur wasn't listening. The man had just rushed to him to give Dragoon time to get away. Something Arthur tried to prevent. Arthur started scanning the camp in the hopes he would see Dragoon. Across the camp Arthur spotted him he walked towards the old sorcerer Alarick close on his heal still trying to start up a conversation and stall, but Arthur just ignored the man. The Dragoon however seem to have run into a similar problem. Arthur noticed a small boy maybe ten walking shyly up to the old man, when stood facing the old sorcerer he made a small bow. Arthur then noticed a mass of children hiding behind a tent close enough to witness but far enough away to deny being there. Dragoon had lowered himself to eye level of the kid, something that would be uncomfortable for someone with a limp as Arthur had seem on the man. Arthur could not hear what the kid was asking, but none the less Arthur stopped moving not wanting to interfere whatever was happening here. The dragoon had a mischievousness smile on his face and glanced toward Arthur. Their eyes connected and some sort of resolve washed over the blues of the Dragoon. 

''Of course young one, I'll amaze you!'' Dragoon answered theatrically, focusing entirely on the kid again. He lifted his right hand towards his mouth and whisper something in it, immediately his eyes flashed gold. Sending a shiver down Arthurs spine. The kid had probably asked for a magic demonstration, somehow that surprised Arthur. Druids had magic what could be different about this oldies magic. When the Dragoon lower his hand and slowly opened it. Arthur could see a small fire burning in the old mans palm. While Arthur stared with wonder at how the flame could burn without fuel or burning Dragoons hand. The boy for whom the display was for looked disappointed as if he had expected something more. The Dragoon seemed to notice because his wide grin faltered. ''Fine blow it out and I'll try something else.'' The boy rolled his eyes and blew of the flame. Which only flickered a bit, sparks flying off. ''You have to try harder then that!'' Dragoon berated mischief back in his eyes. 

The boy seemed to pick up on something so he took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could. A spray of sparks flew from the flame all forming a small school of fish swimming all around them. The boys look was full of wonder as he jumped to try to catch one of the fish. The fish were slowly disappearing as the sintels burned out. When Dragoon made to stand, the flame still cradling in his hand, a small girl appeared pulling on his sleeve, big eyes asking for a chance to blow the flame out. She was clearly a few years younger than the boy and could only softly huff on the flame when Dragoon held it before here. From the sparks created three glowing butterflies, fluttering around the girl. From that point on all the kids had seemed to find their bravery and mobbed the old sorcerer asking for a turn to see with animal they could produce from the small flame. 

Arthur watched with just as much wonder as the children of the druid camp how animal after animal appeared in the sintels. most animals were small like insects, fish or birds these came in groups scattering around, but from time to time a large animal popped up like a rabbit of a lizards scurrying away. The kids chased after them and it didn't that long for the camp to fill with laughter and squeaks of joy. Some of the adults had stopped and watched the spectacle as well. Arthur wonder how the animals where formed. If it was the Dragoons magic or the kids, for barring the first incantation of the spell he had not seen anyone cast or the telltale gold in anyone's eyes. 

It occurred to Arthur how strange it was to be so comfortable with a display of magic. And more over that he could see the beauty in it. He was completely entranced with it. Some much so that he hadn't noticed the group had come steadily closer to him and Dragoon now stood face to face with him. The hand holding the flame protectively shielded against his chest. The children had gone quiet and were all hiding behind Dragoons robes. These children feared him, Arthur realized with a pang of guilt flowing through him. The Dragoon however did not. He looked him straight in the eyes the cold blue hue seizing Arthur up. 

''Your highness,'' Dragoon bowed his head. ''I am sorry for I know magic is not something you seek out. But I saw you looking at us with wonder. Which made me wonder,'' he chuckle a bit. '' Maybe you could help me to blow out the fire?'' He asked full of innocents while raising the flame towards Arthurs face. Arthur could hear small noises of displeasure from behind Dragoon. Where they afraid he would blow it out. Would he. Arthur had no magic he didn't now how to make an animal appear from the small flame. Wait, did he want to make an animal appear, did he want to participate in an act clearly magic. Even if that act appeared to be harmless fun. The Dragoon seemed to notice the struggle within him. ''It was wrong of me to ask. I understand that you cannot.'' He said without any judgement. The Dragoon started turning towards the children again. And before Arthur could second guess himself he took a breath and blew.


	18. Leaving

For a moment the world stood still for Arthur. He knowingly used magic for what. Entertainment. Curiosity. He waited with baited breath to see what would happen. The flame flickered, but then a hail of sparks flew from it forming something flying. A small dragon flew from the flame and circles once above their heads before settling on Dragoons shoulders. Arthur was dismayed by the fact that all of the children created real animals, but as if to mock him his animal was a magical one. It's magic you should feel nothing but disgust about it, Arthur berated himself. Dragoon faced the group of kids whom all stared in wonder at the small dragon perched on his shoulders. Now Arthur could see the profile of the dragon it reminded him of the pendragon crest. He wondered how the Dragoon would feel being adored by Camelots crest, or maybe he had done it on purpose. A covert sign of his allegiance to the crown. Arthur inwardly laugh at that no sorcerer would ever be so stupid.

The dragoon turned back to face a genuine smile on his face. He seemed truly happy in this moment. He him held his arm out so the dragon could use it as a stepping stone to climb on Arthurs shoulder. At first Arthur just recoiled expecting the sintels to burn him. When the creature crawled down his arm. Arthur was struck about how he could feel a warmth radiate from it. Not a temperature thing more a feeling of care and compassion. Which surprised Arthur. This was not what he had expected a close proximity to magic to feel like. He studied the dragon for a moment. It was small not entirely accurate from how he remembered the great dragon this appeared more like a child or baby version. But the Dragoon probably never had seen a dragon so it was recognizable enough. He didn't noticed the fact that the mass of children all staring at him and beyond that a lot of the druid were watching him interact with the magical dragon wonder in his eyes.

The dragon however was getting fidgety and flew away from Arthur. It was then Arthur noticed the crowd his action had gathered. Although the kids were now chasing the little dragon around. Well all children but one, as he spotted a young lad who protectively held a little flame in hand. Dragoons flame. But where had the sorcerer gone. Arthur looked around. Dragoon was nowhere to be seen. All this had been a cleaver distraction and the worst part was that it had worked. Arthur had once again been fooled by magic. He saw the dragons glow deteriorating until, like all the light creatures, it was no more. Most druids had gone back to their daily routine.

''That was quite the display don't you agree your majesty?'' Alaricks voice startled Arthur. He had forgotten the mans next to him. The man had the same look of awe as most of the druids had while observing Dragoons magic.

''At least nobody got hurt.'' Arthur answered grimly, angered by his own stupidity. How had he been so easily fool by some pretty magic. He was not some girl to be distracted by anything shiny. ''I would like to leave all this behind me as soon a possible. Whatever provisions you can spare would be quite welcome.'' Alarick shook out of his awe just nodded in agreement. 

''I'm sorry, for all that has happend to you the past days. I have done my best to make it as bearable as I could. I know that I am asking a lot, but please you're highness. Do not persecute my people. They were mislead with the promise of hope.'' Arthur raised an eyebrow. Clearly Dragoon had not communicated the deal he made with Arthur. ''If you must blame someone. You can blame me. I'm the Elder. I should have protected my people better and if you wish I shall accompany you to Camelot and stand trial.'' Alarick continued with his heartfelt plea.

''There will be no need for anyone to stand trial. What's done is done. I gave my word to the Dragoon about this. I just want to go home now.'' He tried to sound regal or at least neutral when saying this. But is came out grumpy and tired. Home. He just wanted to go back to Camelot. A woman came up to them holding a waterskin a small bag. She gave them both to Arthur with a slight bow. Arthur checked the bag and in it was a assortment of forest fruit. Remembering what the Dragoon had said about food scarcity. He looked at the woman and thanked her for the food before she retreated back into the camp. 

''I wish we could give you more than that, but it is all we have. I'm sorry I cannot offer more protection or a horse, so you'll have to travel on foot. Camelot is west of here. If you keep a good pace you should be able to reach it in about a day and a half.'' He vaguely gestured west. Would this man not now about the escort either. Not that Arthur needed one. Even unarmed he was trained to kill since birth he would have no problem getting home. ''Then all there is left for me is to bid you goodbye.'' Alarick made a deep bow towards him and before Arthur could reply he walked away leaving Arthur in the middle of the camp. He looked around. He saw a tent come down and carts being loaded. They were breaking up the camp Arthur noticed. They were planning on leaving fleeing the moment Arthur would be out of sight. Somehow this got to Arthur. He had given his word not to persecute, although they didn't seem aware of that, did they not believe in. Why would they? A small voice in Arthurs head replied. He squashed it down and started walking away. Maybe he should have stayed to rest a while, to gather his strength before leaving but it was to late now. He walked through the quickly disappearing camp due west. Homeward at last, Camelot awaits.


	19. Long walk home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of a recap happening in Arthurs mind. Where he tries to give everything that happens a place. If you want you can skip most of it the only bit story comes in the last alinea.

After leaving the camp Arthur just kept walking towards Camelot. He kept himself to a brisk pace willing himself to be home as soon as possible. It was not something he would be able to keep up and somewhere deep down Arthur knew this. He was already exhausted from everything that had happend and severely underfed. If he was smart he would pace himself but Arthur couldn't bring himself to be smart at the moment. For the first hour of walking he had looked back several times curious whether he was being followed. But he saw or heard noting. An escort was part of the deal he had made with Dragoon but he clearly had not communicated that with the druids. At the beginning of his march Arthur had half expected the old man himself to be trailing him. Yet from what Arthur knew of him he was old, bumbling and nearly as clumsy as his manservant. In other words he would by now have had given his position away.

The further Arthur removed himself physically from the camp the more he went back mentally. Mulling over details. Could he have done anything to prevent this from happening, could he have saved the lives of his hunting party, could he have escaped himself. But it were not only the thing he had done that kept Arthurs mind busy. It was also the motives and actions of the druids and more importantly Dragoon. Arthur didn't believe his appearance had anything to do with coincidences. He was thoroughly convinced Alarick had send the young lad to fetch him. Meaning the druids knew where the man was hiding and it could not have been far (although magic was a factor so maybe the used that to speed up travel). The thing wasn't how the Dragoon had gotten there it was the reaction the druids had to him.

Everyone was cheering for his death yet nobody tried to stop Dragoon from interfering. There had been no fight. From the moment he had showed up there had been a total shift in mood. From bloodthirsty to something almost revered. Although Arthur had not wanted to give the old crook so much credit the man was powerful. When he had stopped the flames, for this the crowd had parted. He had used more magic but Arthur had not heard him say one spell. Arthur had not much knowledge of magic but he was certain to use it you need spells. And then there was what happend in the tent. The druid who had been there since his capture. The one Arthur believed to have formed a certain bond with. The one who had proclaimed that he would do everything for Emrys had made him kneel in front of Dragoon and not only that but he apologized for it after Dragoon clearly scolded him in silence.

At this point Arthur had been walking for some hours. He had found a stream and took a quick break. He munched down his entire food supply and still felt hungry. He drank and refilled his waterskin and continued his long walk home. A though came to his mind that stopped him in his tracks. Dragoon was clearly a made up name. What if the mans true name was Emrys. Arthur resumed his walk thinking about it. A man turning up to claim to be his apprentice. At this point Alarick probably sought him out that is why he was close by enough to interfere when he needed to. The moment he arrived the druids all recognized him but Cezairo wouldn't. The fun Dragoon must have had teasing the man and everybody was in on it. It would explain why nobody sided with Emrys so-called apprentice after they all had decided to be completely loyal to this all powerful legend. It would even explain the awe in the onlookers faces when Dragoon had displayed his magic to play with the children. 

Still some questions remained. If Dragoon was Emrys that meant the druids believed he would somehow bring magic back to Albion. Dragoon had asked this as his prize to save Uther but failed to do so. And even now he had hinted that he believed Arthur would someday be open to the suggestion of bringing magic back to the realm. Something he was certainly not at the moment and probably not ever. The dragoon was old, how patient would he be with Arthur before he tried to make a move to put a more agreeable king on the throne. Or maybe he would turn to Morgana. Arthur had hunted the man for over a year now and today's events made it clear to him that burning the man at the stake would probably not work as long as he could use magic to escape. What to do. 

Arthur was feeling exhausted now mentally almost as much as physically. The shadows were becoming increasingly longer and Arthur knew he would have to consider making camp soon. For it became harder and harder to continue forwards yet he decided to do so until he collapsed and just rest when that point came. After a few moment he heard the noises of horses coming his way. He looked around looking for a hiding spot. When he spotted the riders who were wearing bring red Camelot capes. A patrol, Arthur realized. Relieve flooding through him. He yelled out and the patrol turned to ride towards him. For a moment he though he spotted Leon riding among them, with must have been a trick of the light. Exhausting took hold of his body and he sagged to his knees vision starting to blur. At that moment he heard the rustling of bushes behind him he turned around to see a caped figure emerge from the brush. Walking straight towards him he threw one hand in the air and Arthur saw a thin veil of light surround them when he looked at the approaching knights he saw them distorted by this veil and then his vision went black as he felt to the ground.


End file.
